"Captive Souls"
SCENE 1 (AT A SMALL HOUSE IN THE WOODS OWNED BY THE ASAARI FAMILY) SKYE: Alright, Riley are they tied up? ELLIE: Actualy, its a little to tight! SKYE: Shut up Ellie, I have half a mind to bash your head in! ETHAN: But, why are you so spirited for vengance? It won't end well, you know! SKYE: Oh...I don't care, wait Ellie didn't tell you, did she? ELLIE: Tell him what? RILEY: You know what you did you... SKYE: Riley...let me handle this, you see Ellie keeps a lot of secrets, from Johnston to Arielle's death, to killing Kristin's father. ETHAN: Don't you dare say my sister's name like she is only an object! She was the most kind person that will ever step foot on this Earth! SKYE: Oh hush up Ethan...you're so blind you don't even know what's going on right in front of you, do you? ELLIE: You wouldn't dare tell him! SKYE: You see Ellie may have killed my husband, Kristin's father...and yet she also killed someone else...the story she told you Ethan about your sister's death, who did she say ordered her death? ETHAN: Don't you dare bring this upon me! It is my past, my life and you do not have the right to mingle with it! SKYE: Ethan...Johnston was gone...he left all power to Ellie that day, Ellie knew that Arielle wouldn't help her find Scarlet, so she had to end her life...Ellie ordered your sister's death. ELLIE: Bitch! BROOKE: If I were you I'd calm down. ETHAN: Let me go! I swear, I'll break her neck, or plunge her heart out, or... something... SKYE: Oh as tempting as that sounds I need Ms. Santos here alive until tonight! ETHAN: Then why are you keeping me captive too, if all you need is her? SKYE: Because you see Ethan, if you're gone...then Alexandra will come looking for you and so will Chase, and that's 4 vampires dead, and it will leave me and my family time to do what we need to do. ETHAN: You see, I picture it in another way: 4 vampires dead, the whole Asaari family reunited in ashes! How is that? SKYE: (SLAPS HIM) Take him to the cellar! (BROOKE AND RILEY TAKE ETHAN AWAY AND LEAVE ELLIE WITH SKYE). SCENE 2 (KRISTIN IS WALKING AND SYMONE CATCHES UP TO HER) SYMONE: Kristin...wait up! KRISTIN: Oh, hi there! SYMONE: Hi...um I've been wanting to ask you something KRISTIN: I'm listening... SYMONE: Are we still friends or what?... KRISTIN: Symone, why wouldn't we be? SYMONE: Because last night...after what happened, I thought you were mad, I mean I would be asking Emma the same thing if Alexandra hadn't compelled her. KRISTIN: I can take the fact that my boyfriend is a vampire, that my best friend is a witch, and that my ex and his girlfriend are vampires... so why would i be mad for a spell that went wrong? SYMONE: Thanks...Kristin you are the most understanding person I know. KRISTIN: I'm just glad to be your friend! (THEY BOTH WALK INTO THE SCHOOL) SCENE 3 (EMMA AND ARON IN THE PARK) ARON: I told you I'd be here! EMMA: Kind of missed all our walks in the park, you know! ARON: I did, too! EMMA: You've changed a lot since last time we were, you know, together! ARON: There's been a lot happening in my life lately! EMMA: If you need to talk to someone... ARON: I don't know if you will understand things just as they are right now! EMMA: I will try to... SCENE 4 (TERRI AND GREG ARE TALKING) TERRI: So what are we going to do? GREG: About what? TERRI: About the attack, you know we need a witch GREG: Exactly...and doesn't Miles have Amelia's body? TERRI: Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything? GREG: Listen Terri, Miles knows what to do...I gave him everything he needs all he has to do is do it...and if things go as planned every vampire in town will die. TERRI: Good... (KNOCK ON THE DOOR) TERRI: Come in! MILES: Hello...and how are my two favorite vampire hunters? TERRI: Miles! (HUGS HIM)...I'm so glad you're safe. MILES: Thanks...Greg. GREG: Miles. What brings you here? MILES: Well for starters I need to see the both of you...because last night I had a dream, and a certain witchy friend of ours was trying to get my location. GREG: Did she? MILES: Nope...but while trying to read my mind, I read her's and I found out some very interesting information. GREG: Really, like what? MILES: They know what we are planning, but they don't know how we are going to do it. GREG: Good...I think it's time we did what we needed to do...for Jared. SCENE 5 (KRISTIN MAKES HER WAY TO THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) KRISTIN: (ON THE PHONE)...Symone I'll call you back! (HANGS UP) (KRISTIN KNOCKS ON THE DOOR AND IT CREASES OPEN) KRISTIN: Ethan...Alexandra...Chase...Ellie? Anybody (KRISTIN GOES INSIDE AND NOTICES NO ONE IS HOME...KRISTIN THEN NOTICES A SHATTERED GLASS AND BLOOD ON THE FLOOR) KRISTIN: Ellie...obviously doesn't know how to clean up after herself (KRISTIN THEN SEE'S SCRATCHES AT THE DOOR AS IF SOMEONE HAD GRASPED IT) KRISTIN: What the...? (KRISTIN THEN SEE'S ETHAN'S PHONE ON THE FLOOR AND A CLOTH WITH VERVAIN ON THE CHOUCH)...Oh my God! (RUNS OUTSIDE AND PULLS OUT HER CELL PHONE AND DIALS A NUMBER) KRISTIN: Symone...come on look I just got over Ethan's house, and the place is trashed and the only thing left is vervain...I think something happened SYMONE: Kristin that's not possible...well maybe it is possible but come every vampire or person that wants them dead is under survaillence by either Alexandra or Chase, or even Ethan himself...and plus Skye and her family burned down remember? KRISTIN: (RUNS BACK IN THE HOUSE AND GRABS THE CLOTH AND REMEMBERS IT WAS SOMETHING THAT SKYE HAD PUT OVER HER MOTHER'S MOUTH)...Symone get over here now!...Skye might not be dead SYMONE: Wait what are you saying she might not be dead? KRISTIN: I'm saying there might be a 50% chance that a pyscho vampire bitch built around revenge is holding my boyfriend and Ellie captive. And I basically need your help. SCENE 6 (ALEXANDRA AND CHASE HAVE A TALK WHILE WALKING) CHASE: And since the party is tommorow, would you like to be my date? ALEXANDRA: I was starting to think you weren't going to ask! (KISSES HIM) CHASE: So, what dress are you going to wear? ALEXANDRA: What question is that? CHASE: Don't know, I was just trying to talk about my girlfriend's life. ALEXANDRA: I like it when you use that word. My husband used to call me madam, you know! CHASE: Your husband? ALEXANDRA: Oh my god... i never told you... When Ethan found me and turned me I was just a 20 years old girl, freshly merried to a wealthy man i didn't love! CHASE: But, did he love you? ALEXANDRA: He was cold, and distant with me! Nothing like you are. CHASE: Like I am? ALEXANDRA: You're hot, and strong and you do love me, I know it! SCENE 7 (EMMA MAKES HER WAY INTO THE GRILL) ARON: Em, over here! EMMA: Hello Aron ARON: Hey...I'm glad you came EMMA: I wouldn't miss this for the world. ARON: So, there's so much I have to tell you EMMA: Well how about you start from the beginning? ARON: Okay, after Kristin's party...I left because me and Chase got into a major fight...and it ended bad, remember? EMMA: Remember what, when you pushed him? ARON: Yeah and he died... EMMA: Aron what are you talking about? ARON: When Chase died because I pushed him...remember? EMMA: Aron...sweety Chase is still living...are you okay? ARON: But how is that possible I killed him...and then I became a... EMMA: You became a what? ARON: Nothing I have to go...I can't do this right now EMMA: Aron!...great I blew it. SCENE 8 (RILEY AND BROOKE PUT ETHAN IN A CELL AND LOCK THE CAGE) RILEY: Not so tough now are you, Proudmore? BROOKE: Riley...stop taunting him...you know it's not a fair fight. RILEY: Fair fight?...Brooke I'm beginning to get the feeling that you're feeling sorry for these people. ETHAN: She should, it's not my fault for what happened to your family. (RILEY SPEEDS OVER AND STARTS CHOKING ETHAN) BROOKE: Riley stop! (BROOKE TRIES TO GET HIM TO STOP BUT RILEY SLAPS HER OVER TO THE WALL) RILEY: Don't forget whose stronger than you, sister (SPEEDS AWAY) BROOKE: Ethan Proudmore you better be lucky you don't have to deal with people in your family that want revenge. ETHAN: Thanks, for holding my back! BROOKE: No problem I'll talk to my mother about letting you go (SPEEDS AWAY) (SYMONE AND KRISTIN THEN EASE THEIR WAY AROUD THE CORNER) ETHAN: Kristin? What are you doing here? KRISTIN: You're in no condition to talk right now! SYMONE: Let's just focus on getting him out of here! ETHAN: We have to get Ellie too! SYMONE: I know I'm working on that part now...thanks to that girl Brooke... ETHAN: What did she do? SYMONE: I was communicating with her through the mind...I told her to create a diversion. RILEY: Where do you think you're going? ETHAN: Not you again! SYMONE: We don't want any trouble we just want to get out of here...so move. (RILEY THEN SPEEDS OVER AND TRIES TO BITE KRISTIN, BUT BROOKE STAKES HIM IN THE HEART THROUGH THE BACK) RILEY: MOM! (RILEY THEN DIES) BROOKE: You three have to go now! Ellie told me to tell you that she will be fine, go! ETHAN: Thank you! (ETHAN GRABAS KRISTIN AND SYMONE AND SPEEDS AWAY) (SKYE ENTERS AND SEES BROOKE HOLDING THE STAKE AND ETHAN GONE) SKYE: Why! (GRABS BROOKE AND PUNDS HER TO THE WALL) BROOKE: Revenge was never the answer mother...letting go was! SKYE: I'm glad you think that (SKYE TAKES THE STAKE AND STAKES HER DAUGHTER AND BROOKE FALLS DOWN). SCENE 9 (SKYE IS IN FRONT OF A SET OF 10 VAMPIRES) SKYE: I called you all here to tell you that the end of this town is near...this girl, whose name is Ellie Santos has turned you all just to look for some damn crystal, and now that she is free from the curse, you all aren't we have to make her pay and the only way to do that is to kill the town she's come to know and love. ELLIE: And how do you expect to do that? SKYE: Oh Ellie my dear this is the burial ground of Scarlet...and remember what she said to you if you shall ever step foot on it... ELLIE: You knew what you were doing all along SKYE: Exactly, Ellie Santos you can never leave this spot, and you shall rot here for the rest of your miserable life! SCENE 10 (ALEXANDRA SITS AT A TABLE AT THE GRILL AND DRINKS A CUP O COFFEE. A WOMAN COMES BY AND SITS AT THE TABLE.) ANNA: Hello Alexandra! ALEXANDRA: You were late, but it's a good thing you made it! ANNA: Just in time for the party, right? ALEXANDRA: I suppose it's all a mess... I'm sorry that Ethan had to go through this, but in the end it was worth it! ANNA: Right now he hates me, and I love him so much! ALEXANDRA: I know.